


Daisy and Jasmine

by AlexSkye1898



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Language of Flowers, M/M, Phichit's POV (sort of), Sass and Sarcasm, Slow Build, Some Swearing, even the dog ships them, going with my head canon that Phichit had a crush on Yuri at one point, mentions of Victuri, social savvy character, this beautiful Thai man is every fangirl in one person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9695939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSkye1898/pseuds/AlexSkye1898
Summary: Geez, someone seriously needs to get Victor Nikiforov and Katsuki Yuri into a closet and just get it over with so those those two idiots can finally hook up already. But, since that can't happen, it's up to Phichit Chulanont to watch from the sidelines at their slowly building whatever-it-is thing. Honestly, those lovebirds are so oblivious, but they make a great Instagram story.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yuri on Ice nor do any characters belong to me because if they did, Victor and Yuri would be married by now. I do NOT any profit from making this story, it's purely for entertainment. Everything belongs to its original owners!
> 
> Alex: I picked daisy and jasmine for specific reasons, but it was a little harder to find a flower that describes Victor since he's….something else. With an addition from episodes 8-12! Please enjoy and be gentle on the reviews since this is my first YoI fanfic. Enjoy!

* * *

_Daisy: Innocence, youth, and gentleness. A small grassland plant that has flowers with a yellow disk and white rays. It has given rise to many ornamental garden varieties._

_Jasmine: Gracefulness, beauty, and sensuality. An Old World shrub/climbing plant that bears fragrant flowers used in perfumery or tea. It is used in names of other shrubs/climbers with white flowers._

If there's wasn't a better way to describe the two of the best skaters Phichit has known then, he will search the freaking globe for flowers that will do them some absolute justice! It's been a few days since Victor Nikiforov came to Japan to coach Katsuki Yuri for the upcoming Grand Prix series or at least that's what Phichit Chulanont heard on SNS. The poor man called him later on while stating how he couldn't believe that his idol, a man he's looked up for years, stands before him in the rink of Ice Castle with a determination to turn him into a champion. A lot of Victor fans were upset and disappointed that he wasn't even going to compete in this season, he took the time off to train the black haired skater. The Thai male's first impression of the older male was that he's cute in that hopeless, shy boy way like a white daisy. The way he nervously stutters, adorably blushes, twiddles with his fingers, his chocolate eyes sparkle in that innocent shine, charcoal black hair looking glossy under the shimmering sun, that cute little smile whenever he thinks he's not looking, and that beautiful laugh when he's not feeling awkward is something that Phichit remembers fondly from their days back in Detroit. **_But_** , that's a story for another time. Of course, Yuri Plisetsky quickly came soon afterwards when the skating legend accidentally posted a picture online that revealed his location to the public and social media. Soon, the inn he had been staying in was bombarded with reporters and an angry looking blond Russian decked out in a leopard leather jacket. It was all over every possible media news that the reporters could post about the inevitable confrontation between two very different Yuris. Honestly, he would've laughed his freaking ass off and took a picture of this awesome event then, post it in a very flattering filter onto Instagram. The golden rule that he takes into heart is to never put too many hashtags or it'll look _extremely awful_. The very last thing Phichit wants to be, is to turn into a completely desperate social annoyance towards his many loyal followers and friends. Because, that would kind of _suck_.

He doesn't know what possessed Victor (who makes him think of the white jasmine) to propose a competition between the two with the promise to do whatever the winner wants. Or, at least that's what the skating rumor mill says. _Naturally_ , he goes to the source of the story to check its viability, Yuri himself. There was a time that he was attracted to his former rink mate/ roommate. How could he not? His friend is like the most adorable person one would ever meet in their lives. The black haired male was a flustered, hot mess when they first met many years ago. Like a desperate guy on a mission, Phichit actively tried his hardest to hang out with the older man. He literally tried so hard, but it seemed like his pathetic attempts always went flat. It was kind of sad really, it was to the point that his other friends wondered if he'll lose his sanity at the end of the day. Somehow, he managed to breakthrough and the Thai skater _swore_ he heard angels sing. Yuri, the sweetheart, was panicking when he wept in joy while shyly offering a tissue for his ugly snot tears that probably made him look at his most unflattering moment of his entire life. It was totally _**worth it**_ though. Hanging out with the Japanese man was a bit more difficult than he anticipated because going out and partying wasn't really Yuri's thing. For some odd reason, Phichit feels like underneath all that innocent cuteness is some kind of kinky beast waiting to come out. He honestly feels like that would be something that the whole world should _definitely_ know about. Looks like these two flowers need some more time to bloom to become the beauties they were meant to be and damn them for being the best Instagram story that he's ever posted about!

Learning about Yuri's life, his habits, little ticks, different expressions, and seeing his adorably shy grins gave him meaning or some deep thing like that. So he developed a bit of a crush…... ** _okay_** , Phichit was totally gay for Katsuki Yuri. Shut up. Either way, he acted like his usual self around his beloved, but a bit more exaggerated in terms of physical affection. **No** , he did not go the creeper route, he did what any normal person would do when their with a crush. The Thai man pretty much created a freaking list the length of his arm of every single possible excuse in the book to play off any lingering hands on shoulders, a-moment-too-long hugs, ruffling Yuri's midnight locks, or kisses on flushed cheeks if he's being blessed by some kind of merciful deity. Like an idiot, he assumed that he'll chase his friend away if he revealed his feelings and he wasn't sure if the Victor fan boy attitude was of any help at all. It was just too easy to tease his former roommate about the skating legend. It's not like it was a secret or anything that the Japanese skater was barfing multiple rainbows for the Russian. Although he didn't get to watch the _Hot Springs on Ice_ , damn you slow internet connection, it sounded pretty damn amazing. Everyone was talking about how different Yuri seemed when he performed his _On Love: Eros_ performance. Raising an eyebrow at the title of the Short Program that his ex-crush (Is there such thing as that? Oh well, looks like he made up some new slang, sweet!) had done, he knew he just _had_ to see it for himself if Yuri competes in the Cup of China.

It was weird, like really weird, seeing THE Victor Nikiforov sometimes standing there in the background behind Yuri whenever they make their few FaceTime calls. He gets a bit (more like a whole lot) distracted when he sees the gray haired skater just lounging around in the green yukata that Yuri's family's bath house provides for guests. Pretty much the whole media knows that the two are living together because of the whole competition between the two Yuris, but no one is truly aware of their actual relationship. The Thai skater wonders to himself: Are they just coach and student? Are they lovers? Partners? Sex buddies? (Uh….scratch that last one since it seems a little impossible). He would see the cutest poodle in this whole earth jumping into the Japanese skater's lap that looks similar to the dog that Yuri showed him a picture that he named Vicchan (he knows exactly _who_ that pet was named after). Phichit gets introduced to Makkachin, Victor's dog, and learns that he's not the only one who thinks the two obvious lovebirds should be married at this point. The Thai snickers in to his hand while trying to (poorly) cover it up with an obviously fake cough when he saw a certain poodle push Yuri into his owner's arms then, just stared at them with an _"innocent"_ head tilt. Even the dog is basically telling them to hook up already, _now_ , that's sad considering the fact that they're fully grown adults. Some time had passed since that beautiful moment (of course he took a video of that shit for his inevitable debut as Yuri's best man) and the Cup of China is going underway.

Phichit was extremely happy seeing his friend (he was kind of glad he got over that crush or else it would've been _awkward_ as hell) and Victor being by his side is a gorgeous bonus for his Instagram and Twitter pages. When the skating legend started stripping, he snapped away at every possible angle he could create and took some of Ciao Ciao foaming at the mouth for good measure. Yuri, despite being initially shocked by this display, seemed very comfortable by the way-too-close-to-be-just-coach-and-student proximity he shares with the Russian. Of course, like the little shit he is, the Thai skater couldn't help himself from smirking at the not-so-hidden jealous glare from Victor's crystal blue eyes. He took a picture of that scene as well with the following hashtags: _#YuriKatsuki #VictorNikiforov #victuri #thisistrulove_. It hit over one thousand likes the moment he posted that. The next day, the black haired beauty confronted him about the photo while freaking out if the audience is going to think that he was playing around the night before competition. Finding a way to calm him down (like a _champ_!), Phichit feels proud of himself for getting the older male to accept that once a photo is posted then, it'll never go away when it achieved so many likes. Even though he was first one up, (he doesn't really care about the order either way) it's his turn to own his _Shall We Skate?_ performance from his favorite movie. Besides the fall that he had, his skating was really great (naturally he posted a picture of himself in his red hot costume afterwards) and he is feeling on top of the world. Watching Guang-Hong Ji was pretty fascinating, but now it is time to watch his best friend claim the ice. Phichit wasn't imagining that lick, right?! He **knows** he saw that subtle little tongue swipe quite sensually across his lips. That look that Yuri made when he looked (who else? Victor, duh) at the audience. The music, movements, practically looking like tango on ice, all of his jumps being flawless, and that sexy confidence was just the exact opposite of who Katsuki Yuri was from last season. The daisy and jasmine intermingling to turn into something so breathtakingly unreal and amazing. It's all because of that coach of his, the Thai man can tell and no one can **_EVER_** doubt that!

 _106.84_ , damn, that performance was on fleek and a new personal best for his ex-crush (yes, he's totally making it a word now, dictionaries be damned!). Yuri's Free Skate wasn't all that ideal in terms of technical terms since he kind of messed up a little here and there. Where did all that confidence go?! But, as Ciao Ciao said, he looks a lot more relaxed than he was when they talked earlier that day. The music is gorgeous and it suits the Japanese man so well that it's made for him. There's so much raw emotion that he can definitely see the love that Yuri turned into his theme for this season. Then, he shocked everyone in the audience and Victor (who's like the _king_ of surprises) all in one go from his final jump. A Quadruple Flip?! And, in the second half too? Is he crazy? That's where most skaters get so damn exhausted, they don't usually go for difficult jumps. Any Victor Nikiforov fan would know that the jump Yuri attempted is his signature move. If that doesn't get some sort of message across to the Russian, Phichit doesn't know what will. Apparently, he understood loud and clear when he started running towards the rink. The brown eyed man skating towards him with an angelic smile on his sweaty, flushed face representing a daisy. Like a true master of shockers, the gray haired male sweetly smiles that jasmine-like intimacy launched into Yuri's arms and made history that day.

_#victorcantresist #getsomeyuri #victuriiscanon #lovewins_

Let's just say that Phichit is now going to dub that the Kiss Seen 'round the World.

And…..he calls dibs on being best man on that impending wedding too.

It had been not only a couple of weeks since the legendary kiss at the Cup of China. Honestly, he didn't think anyone would have the balls to kiss someone on live international television. Plus, over half of the world saw that smooch too. Russia is bitching because their beloved king is gay while Japan is in denial/shock that their top skater also likes men. It was utterly beautiful chaos to watch from the sidelines. Everyone in figure skating was a whole other story altogether. Guang-Hong supports them while Leo backs up the claim that they are in fact, a very cute couple. Seung-Gil is indifferent as always (sucks to be him) and JJ just annoyingly laughs in a booming explosion. When asked about it, Sala kind of made a side glance with a blush at a certain Russian redhead that tags along to Plisetsky's events sometimes (it _barely_ registered in his mind that she is a great skater in her division), that's interesting. All he got from a certain angry blond tiger was a hiss that sounded vaguely like a cats'. The Rostelecom Cup was pretty much...a total massacre for Yuri since his FS was all over the place. Plus, there was no one who could match up to JJ's ( _ridicously insane_ ) astounding scores plus, Plisetsky showed no mercy as well. He breathed a sigh of relief when he found out that his bestie will be able to go to GPF because of the silver he won in the Cup of China. Sucked for that Crispino guy who got tied with him, maybe that Itlaian will compete against them next year.

Ciao Ciao is drinking away the night before they go into competition mode and he can't sit around any longer! He **had** to take a selfie (or two...maybe three...four at most!) in front the beautiful scenary in Spain. Might as well enjoy the awesome night life here before he has to turn in early to be fresh as fuck tomorrow! Later on that evening, he got roped into eating dinner with Yuri, Victor, Plisetsky, Otabek Atlin, Christophe (aka Chris) Giacometti along with Yuri's older sister and his ballet teacher. Not that he minds, Chris is a cool guy once he gets past the always-oozing-sexiness-vibe he has going on. Otabek and Other Yuri seem to be in their own little world (this made him smirk a little inside) despite the amount of people surrounding them. They launched into how Victor and Yuri actually met at the GPF banquet last year which struck him with curiosity at what the hell happened. Chris was kind enough to show some rather erotic photos of his best friend dancing...on a freaking _pole_. **_Holy shit_**. This is best thing that he has ever seen, he never expected innocent Yuri to be so dirty! Too busy bursting his lungs and gaining a six pack from laughing too much, Chris pointed out something that even **he** didn't notice before. On Victor and Yuri's right ring fingers are a matching pair of golden wedding bands. So, like a any good best friend, he did what he supposed to do. Congratulate the both of them plus, loving the fact that his freaking best friend for getting engaged to the man of his dreams.

The next day on the ice before everyone shows off their Short Programs, the two hopeless lovebirds are blatantly showing off their engagement rings. Well, not reallly, but it's so _hard_ to ignore their brilliant shine even from twenty feet away. One by one, the skaters did their thing for the sport they have dedicated their lives too. He really went all out for his performance with hopes to one day make his _Phichit on Ice_ dream come true with absolute intentions of telling Yuri all about his ambition. Plisetsky pretty much rewrote the word unexpected when he broke Victor's long time SP world record, damn, impressive for a fifteen year old. Guess he has his work cut out for him. JJ was a mess, a total disaster out in the ice. It was very inspiring to watch his fans sing his song as he tried extremely hard to redeem himself. Phchit got a pretty good place for the first part of the finals, he must admit. Tomorrow it the in-it-to-win-it gauntlet that everyone is going to fight for that gold medal. He thinks this as Yuri had this worrisome distance between him and Victor. They better not break up or he _swears_ he's going to lock them up until they resolve whatever issues they have because they're Victuri dammit, his ship CAN'T sink now! When his bestie goes to skate, they seems to have made-up. Good, or else he would've (willingly) lowered himself to pull something rather desperate. The Thai male cheers as he watches Yuri crush Victor's FS record, it was totally going to get him on the podium! Sucks that he didn't get gold, but he's glad that the Japanese skater was able to finally get the reward he deserves after the hard work and effort he put into his skating. Katsuki Yuri was definitely (and _NO ONE_ can tell him otherwise!) born to make history on the ice.

_#myshipiscanon #captainofthevicturiship #victorstillcantresist #yuriisdefinitelygettingsome_

About a month later, Phichit smiles with glee as he receives a postcard from Yuri who is currently in Russia, living with Victor.

Yup, they're basically married at this point, stupid couple. Why must they be such a beautiful Instagram story?

Oh yeah, so he can claim wingman privileges for his future matchmaking business!

* * *

 

** The End **

**Author's Note:**

> Alex: thanks you Peeps for reading this fic, I hope you all enjoy! Please look forward to upcoming companion piece I will upload soon enough called Tiger Lily which will follow the outline of this story, but in Yurio's perspective. Fluff your feathers for more stories and bye bye!


End file.
